wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Heroes of the Storm
A Heroes of the Storm a Blizzard Entertainment "hero brawler" játéka, melyet a Warcraft III Defense of the Ancients egyedi módja inspirált. A játék karakterfelhozatala a Warcraft, StarCraft, Diablo, Blackthorne, Lost Vikings, Overwatch univerzumokból valók. A játékokban található karaktereket egy ismeretlen erő idézte meg egy rejtélyes helyre, melyet csak Nexus-ként ismernek. Heroes of the Storm jelenleg zárt Béta tesztelés alatt van. Játékmenet A Heroes of the Storm egy csapat-alapú kompetitív játék, melyben minden játékos egy egyedi képességekkel rendelkező hőst irányít. A játékosok célja, közösen dolgozva elpusztítsák az ellenséges csapata bázisát, még a sajátjukat pedig megvédik. A játékot legjobban az különbözteti meg a hasonló DOTA-stílusú játékkal szemben, hogy a különböző pályákon különböző feladatokat lehet végrehajtani melyek teljesítésével az adott csapat előnyre tehet szert. Ezen kívül a játékban nincs gold vagy hasonló valuta, helyettük XP van melyet a szörnyek és bázisok lerombolásával lehet szerezni (továbbá az XP szerzéshez elég csak a mobok közelében lenni, nem szükséges az úgynevezett "last hit"). Az XP-t a teljes csapat kapja, így a szint nem egyénenként, hanem csapatonként növekszik. Bizonyos szintek után a játékosok talenteket választhatnak melyek módosítják a spelleket vagy újakat adnak a játékos kezébe. A játék kezdetekor elérhető mindenki számára a 3 alapvető képesség, a 6-os szint elérése után pedig elérhetővé válik a választható "ultimate" spell (- a játék általában két ultimate spell közül enged választani-). Egy-egy meccs átlagosan 20 percet vesz igénybe. Karakterek Karakterek melyek jelenleg elérhetőek a bétában: * Diablo: Azmodan, Diablo, Nazeebo, Sonya, Tyrael, Valla * StarCraft: Abathur, Kerrigan, Nova, Raynor, Sgt. Hammer, Tassadar, Tychus, Zagara, Zeratul * Warcraft: Anub'arak, Arthas, Brightwing, Chen, E.T.C., Falstad, Gazlowe, Illidan, Jaina, Li Li, Malfurion, Muradin, Murky, Rehgar, Stitches, Thrall, Tyrande, Uther Karakterek melyek felbukkannak a trailerben és szerepelnek különböző grafikákon: * Diablo: Butcher, Crusader, Skeleton King * Warcraft: Cho'gall, Gelbin, Kael'thas, Rexxar, Sylvanas, Za'Muro, Zul'jin * Egyéb: Lost Vikings Galéria File:Anub'arak HotS.jpg|Anub'arak File:Lich King HotS.jpg|Arthas Menethil File:Brightwing HotS.jpg|Brightwing File:Chen HotS.jpg|Chen Stormstout File:ETC HotS.jpg|E.T.C. File:Falstad HotS.jpg|Falstadr File:Gazlowe HotS.jpg|Gazlowe File:Illidan HotS.jpg|Illidan Stormrage File:Jaina HotS.jpg|Jaina Proudmoore File:Li Li HotS.jpg|Li Li Stormstout File:Malfurion HotS.jpg|Malfurion Stormrage File:Muradin HotS.jpg|Muradin Bronzebeard File:Murky HotS.jpg|Murky File:Rehgar HotS.jpg|Rehgar Earthfury File:Stitches HotS.jpg|Stitches File:Thrall Dota.jpg|Thrall File:Tyrande HotS.jpg|Tyrande Whisperwind File:Uther HotS.jpg|Uther the Lightbringer Grafikák File:Anubarak HotS Art.jpg|Anub'arak File:Arthas HotS Art.jpg|Arthas Menethil File:Brightwing HotS Art.jpg|Brightwing File:Chen HotS Art.jpg|Chen Stormstout File:ETC HotS Art.jpg|E.T.C. File:Falstad HotS Art.jpg|Falstad Wildhammer File:Gazlowe HotS Art.jpg|Gazlowe File:Illidan HotS Art.jpg|Illidan Stormrage File:Jaina HotS Art.jpg|Jaina Proudmoore File:LiLi HotS Art.jpg|Li Li Stormstout File:Malfurion HotS Art.jpg|Malfurion Stormrage File:Muradin HotS Art.jpg|Muradin Bronzebeard File:Murky HotS Art.jpg|Murky File:Rehgar HotS Art.jpg|Rehgar Earthfury File:Stitches HotS Art.jpg|Stitches File:Sylvanas HotS Art.jpg|Sylvanas Windrunner File:Thrall HotS Art.jpg|Thrall File:Tyrande HotS Art.jpg|Tyrande Whisperwind File:Uther HotS Art.jpg|Uther the Lightbringer Trailerek Heroes of the Storm™ Cinematic Trailer Heroes of the Storm™ Gameplay Sneak Peek Heroes of the Storm™ Developer Interview Heroes of the Storm Muradin Trailer Megjegyzések *A játék eredeti neve Blizzard DOTA lett volna, a DOTA névért pert is indított a Blizzard a Valve ellen, akik a DOTA elnevezést a saját játékuk elnevezésére akarták használni. A pereskedés eredmény végül az lett, hogy a DOTA megnevezést nem kereskedelmi célból szabadon lehet használni, míg a Valve megtarthatta kizárólagos jogát, hogy a DOTA elnevezést kereskedelmi célokra használhassa. Így végül a Blizzard DOTA-t átnevezték Blizzard All-Stars-ra. Rob Pardo később egy interjú során hozzátette, hogy "az új név jobban tükrözi a játék stílusát".Valve and Blizzard settle over use of DOTA On October 17, 2013, the game was renamed yet again to Heroes of the Storm.Battle.Net: Heroes of the Storm *A Blizzard nem használja az "ARTS" vagy "MOBA" kifejezéseket a játék jellemzésére. Szerintük a játékot legjobban "hero brawler" kifejezés jellemzi leginkább.GameSpot: Blizzard explains why it doesn't call Heroes of the Storm a MOBA Referenciák Külső hivatkozások * * Kategória:Games en:Heroes of the Storm